Dying For Thin
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: Logan comes back from Alkali Lake to find out that Rogue has stopped eating-Warning Includes Graphic Self harm and Eating Disorder themes.
1. Chapter 1

Dying for Thin

Warning includes Self Harm and E.D in this story –may be triggering.

(Universe, Where Rogue has controlled her powers)

Wolverine was in his truck, smoking his cigar, with the windows rolled down. He had left the mansion about six months ago on Scott's bike to search at Alkali Lake to find out something about his past, but unfortunately he did not find anything and unfortunately that bike crashed a long time ago too, now he was on his way back to the Mansion in his beaten up truck to see Rogue, He felt bad leaving her there ,when she was new just like him and didn't know anyone ,but he knew she would be safe and he promised her he would be back to see her again ,he did plan to call her occasionally to see how she was doing but he didn't get round to it ,he was always on the road.

When his truck pulled in at the Mansion, he noticed some of the students were running on water and some were playing chess on the grass using their mind, Logan shook his head 'geeks'. Logan walked in the big double doors and saw Storm talking to a student, he cleared his throat to get her attention, when she looked at him and she smiled and said,

"Logan, your back, how nice to see you!"

Storm went up and gave him a short hug and Logan said,

"Yeah you too, how's everything?"

"Yes its fine Thank you, did you find anything?" Storm asked

"No not this time, how's Rogue?" he replied

Storms face dropped at the mention of Rogue's name, Logon caught on to her expression and began to get worried,

"What? What's wrong with Rogue, Is she ok?"

Storm looked at him and smiled slightly, but still looking sad,

"Why don't we go talk in the professor's room?"

Logan followed her, not sure what was going on, he needed to find out what was wrong with Rogue, Why were they being so strange?

When they reached the professors Room, he was turned looking out the window, he had his back to them, Storm was about to call out to the professor when he said,

"Logan, your back it's a shame about your past, I'm sure you will find something out soon".

The professor turned around to look at them ,Logan rolled his eyes ,he might have guessedThe professor would know already ,he nodded his head at him and sat down and said ,

"Where's Rogue?"

Storm and the professor exchange glances and once again was caught by Logan, he was starting to get angry know,

"Where's Rogue!" he said much louder this time

The professor sighed and said,

"She's upstairs in her room, but she's Ill Logan, We have been trying to help her but she doesn't want our help at the moment"

Logan stood up and said,

"What do you mean Ill, what's wrong with her?"

Storm walked over to him and sat in the chair next him and said,

"Logan, Rogue has anorexia, when you left she was feeling very sad ,like she had no one and she met a boy here called Bobby ,they were together for about 3 months ,when she caught him having sex with another student here Kitty ,It really upset Rogue ,and when she asked ,why he done it ,he said because she Kitty was skinnier than her "

Storm saw the angry look on his face so she let Logan process it for a minute before she carried on,

"From that point she started to eat less and less, she never comes to dinner and has lost about 25 lbs, she's very skinny we have tried to help her but she doesn't want her help, and we can't force her but something needs to be done before she hurts herself badly."

Logan sat there thinking ,he was fuming , he left Rogue thinking she would be safe ,but she wasn't , he left behind a happy bubbly person ,now some fucker has hurt his Rogue and made her think she's nothing .Logan wanted to smash everything up including this Bobby. The professor knowing what he was thinking said,

"You need to see Rogue, Logan she needs your help and you may be the only one who can give it to her".

Hello I hoped you liked, I really want to do a lot on this story, and next chapter includes Self Harm scenes and more details on the Eating Disorder, I will upload the next one when I get some reviews, thanks xxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Sorry for the wait, I Have been really busy at work but the next chapter will be posted next week, hope you like xx**

**Warning –Self Harm in this chapter!**

When Logan knocked on Rogues door, he didn't know what to expect, He knew she had lost weight but he didn't know how much yet .Logan waited patiently for Rogue to answer it, when she answered the door, he gasped at how much weight she had lost, Rogue smiled when she saw who was at the door, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, she had really missed him.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she said with a smile,

"I couldn't find anything at Alkali Lake, so I thought I would see how you were doing" He said with a small smile.

Logan didn't understand he left her here safe and now she was harming herself because some stupid idiot called her fat, it made Logan want to punch something, but he knew he had to be here for Rogue.

"Awe I'm sorry I know how important finding your past is to you, are you going to look somewhere else?" She said as she sat on her bed,

"Nah kids, Gunna stay for a while" He said leaning against her closed door frame.

Logan looked around her room and saw that all the mirror were turned facing the wall, he looked over at her bathroom door and could clearly see the set of scales under her cabinet. He looked over at Rogue who was fiddling with something in her hands , he could see how baggy her t-shirt had become and how pale she was , her bones were visibly clear on her wrist and he was sure her clothes were hiding other bones , he sighed and sat down next to her on the bed and said ,

"The Professor told me what's going on with you kid, Do you want to tell me why you're doing this?"

Rogue looked down and frowned, she thought for a couple of seconds, sat up straight and looked at Logan ,

"There's nothing to worry about Logan ,just like I have told everyone else ,there is nothing wrong with me , I am just trying to lose a little bit of weight ,just like most girls do, ok?" she said frustrated

"Kid I understand girls want to lose weight but apparently you're not eating and you have lost a lot of weight in a short time, your harming yourself by doing this" He said looking at her,

"I'm worried about you, that's all" He said looking down at his boot.

Rogue grabbed hold of Logan's hand and said,

"Hey don't worry about I'm honestly fine" She smiled,

Logan nodded not convinced but he knew she would talk to him when she was ready,

"So how comes you're staying for a while then? Is it because of Jean" She said looking down at her lap sadly

Logan caught her look and said,

"No Marie, I really missed you when I was away and I want to spend some time with you"

Rogue smiled and hugged Logan,

"I'm really glad your back Logan, I Missed you a lot as well"

He hugged her back and could feel some of her bones digging into him, He knew he would have to talk to her a bit more lately but he wanted them to catch up tonight. They let go of each other and Logan stood up and said,

"Ok then kid, I will go and unpack my stuff and I will meet you at dinner, ok?"

He smiled at her as he walked out of her room; he popped his head back in and said,

"I'll always be here for you kid, I hope you know that?"

He went back outside and down to his room, Rogue was smiling at his last sentence, she was so glad he was back, but as much as much as she loved Logan, she still needed to have her mind on loosing the last 30lbs, she stood up and stood on her scales in her bathroom, she smiled when the scale read 108lbs, she had lost another 2lbs today.

When Logan had unpacked his stuff, what were just some clothes, lighters and cigars, he went down to the lab to go see Jean and the professor, to see how he could help rogue, when he got there, it was only Jean down there, in her white doctors coat, He cleared his throat to let her know he was down there, she turned round a smiled at him,

"Hello Logan, How are you?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks" he answered, he walked over to the table and sat on the stool, he faced Jean and said,

"How can I help Marie, Jean? She's denying there's anything wrong with her, and I'm just worried that even if she's not ill now, it will develop into something really bad soon"

Jean sighed and put down her clipboard, she walked over to him and said,

"To be honest if she can't realise that what she is doing is dangerous, then we can't really help her, you can't force her to eat ,she has it in her head that what she is doing is good for her, that it will help become prettier"

Logon stood up and said

"But she is beautiful Jean, she's gorgeous! And because some stupid spotty brat told her otherwise, she's doing this!"

Jean looked down feeling jealous when he called Marie beautiful, She was the one Logan liked and now Marie is , she couldn't help but feel jealous, 'he must still like me ?' , he must like me more than her!' she thought as she smiled at him and said,

"She will be fine Logon; anyway I want to catch up with you, how have you been?"

Jean smiled and started to play with Logan's shirt, Logan tried to take a step back but he bumped into the table, pinning him there.

"You know Logan, I know you still like me, and Scott never has to find out, if you want to go somewhere quiet tonight" Jean said winking.

Meanwhile...

After Rogue had showered , she had put on a blue baggy jumper with cute American style Jeans, she was excited to hang out with Logan tonight , Rogue thought it would be a cool idea to help him unpack ,so that they can hang out now as well , Rogue walked up to his new room and knocked on the door , when she got no answer she jiggled the door handle ,when it wouldn't budge , she knew it was locked 'where could he be?' She thought.

Rogue walked downstairs into the main entertainment room and saw one of the other junior Xmen sitting watching TV,

"Hello have you seen Logan come down here at all" She asked in her southern accent.

The older boy turned round to look at her and said,

"Oh hey Rogue, yeah I saw him going into office about 10 minutes ago"

Rogue frowned, she didn't know why he would be going down there, 'It's because he still likes her, he didn't come back to see me, he came to see her' she thought with tears in her eyes. Rogue walked down to Jeans office , the door was slightly ajar, she could hear them talking through it as she got closer ,she heard Jean saying she wanted to catch up with him , she peaked through the door and saw Jean playing with his shirt, flirting with him , She saw Jean get closer to him and heard her say ,

"We can go somewhere quiet"

Rogue choked back tears as Jean said that, she watched as Jean got closer to Logan, she reached up and kissed Logan, Before Logan could react, Rogue sobbed loudly; Logan pushed Jean off of him and looked over to Rogue who was at the door with tears running down her face, Rogue ran off down the corridor, her sobs loud, echoing down the corridor.

Loan glared at Jean and saw that she had a smirk on her face, He knew she didn't care, she only thought of herself, just like usual, he only came down here to talk about Rogue, not to do anything with her, yeah he had feelings for her once but there was nothing there anymore, he's heart belonged to Marie now.

Logan looked at the door where Marie once was, then looked at Jean,

"Well I guess she still has that stupid little crush on you still" Jean said smirking.

Logan growled and his claws came shooting out of his skin,

"Don't ever come near me or Marie again!"

Logan walked out the room to find Rogue; Jean was at her desk looking shocked. After Rogue had seen Jean kiss Logan she ran straight up to her room and slammed the door, she had tears running down her face, mascara running into her eyes making her have to squint, 'I knew he didn't come back for me, he just wants her' She thought as she went into her bathroom, she grabbed the razor that was on her sink, she needed to cut really bad but she knew someone would disturb her, she needed to go somewhere where she could have some peace, she knew just the place.

Logan ran up to Rogues bedroom, getting all kind of funny looks on the way but he didn't care, he needed to explain to her that it was not him, he knocked on her door but there was no answer, he tried to open the door but it was locked, he walked down the hallway trying to figure out where she could be, when he looked out the window which overlooked the massive garden and saw Rogue running somewhere into the massive bushes. He quickly ran down the stairs trying to get to the garden.

Rogue used to come down here to think ,when everything got on top ,it had become her favourite place to be , The garden of the mansion was massive, it went on for miles with loads of massive bushes , Rogue always sat behind the bush which had a tree about a foot opposite , so Rogue could have something to sit against , when she had got there , her tears had dried up , but every time she thought about Jean and Logan she burst into tears again , she sat down and leaned against the tree she pulled up the arm of her baggy jumper and put the razor blade against her creamy white skin , she sliced into her arm , causing her wince but sigh in relief at the same time.

When Logan got into the garden, there were students everywhere studying and playing around, he smelt the air and knew Rogue was here somewhere, he could smell her sweet smell for miles. Logan followed her scent and got into a shady part of the garden full of bushes and trees, he sniffed again and could smell Marie's strong sweet scent mixed with the irony smell of blood, Logan started to panic now, he followed her scent quickly and found Marie sitting near a tree slicing her arm repeatedly with a razor, she had blood running down her arm from all the cuts, Logan's eyes widened at the sight of Marie's arm, he ran up to her and grabbed the razor , he chucked it on the ground and took her arm,

"Marie what have you done!"

**HEYA HOPE YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I am so sorry it has taken me a while to upload , especially as I left it on a cliff hanger , but I have been training to become a Teaching Assistant , and I have finished now so I will be uploaded every couple of days , Thanks for waiting , I hope you like xxx**

**Warning**** for attempted suicide – don't read if triggered easily. **

"Marie what have you done!" Logan shouted,

Logan's heart stopped when he saw his Marie hurting herself and blood running down her arm. Logan grabbed Marie's arm and looked at it, she had cut several deep cuts into her forearm and they had not stopped bleeding. Logan started to panic now,

"Marie why have you done this!" He said

He took his top off and ripped it in half, he used one half to wrap it around her arm, to stop the bleeding. Marie started to cry and said,

"How could you Logan! I knew she's the reason you came back not me"

Logan who was crouching down next to her now said,

"Marie I did come back for you, I swear Darling",

"Stop lying to me Logan, I saw you two together!"

Logan who was visible upset said,

"Marie, nothing happened I swear"

Logan reached out to touch Marie's shoulder but Marie Flinched and pulled away,

"DONT TOUCH ME LOGAN!" Marie screamed

Logan looked at her in shock and whispered,

"Marie please?"

Marie stood up and said,

"I thought you came back for me, that's what you said! But no, the first thing you do is go and kiss Jean! "

Logan stood up and said frustrated

"Marie that isn't what happened!"

Marie rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly, she walked past him and said,

"Just leave me alone from now on"

Just as she was about to walk away, Logan grabbed her other arm and forced her to look at him,

"Marie you are not going anywhere until I have cleaned your arm up!" Logan said with a deadly tone

Rogue looked at his hand grabbing her arm and looked him in the eye with so much anger and hurt, and turned on her powers, Logan hissed and let go of her arm like he had been burned. Marie walked away and ignored him calling after her. Logan looked down at his hand and saw that the veins were protruding his skin, Logan sighed and ran his good hand through his messy brown hair,

' Right I'm back now and I am not going to let this go on for any longer!' he thought as he walked back to the mansion. His head filled with worrying thoughts of Marie.

When Marie went into her room, she locked her door and laid on her bed. She started to cry 'why can't he ever notice me, it's all about pretty thin Jean!' she thought, 'You know why, you need to be thinner and he will notice you'. Marie went into her bathroom and looked into the mirror, her eyes and face were puffy from crying, she pulled up her t-shirt and looked at her slim stomach, but all Marie could see was fat, she jabbed her stomach with her finger and all she could feel was softness, 'No wonder he wants Jean, all you are is a pig' Marie walked over to her toilet and put two fingers down her throat, she wiggled her fingers until she threw up, she done this a couple more times before she stopped. She rinsed her mouth at the sink and then looked at her bloody arm; luckily most people were in classes when she came back, so no one saw her. She ran the warm tap and placed her arm under the water, when Logan's top had soften, she proceeded to pull it off, wincing when it caught on her cuts. When his top was off her arm, she put her arm under the warm water and hissed from the pain, she let the warm water run over her arm for a while and then got a washcloth and very gently cleaned the blood away, when the blood had stopped. Marie walked over to her cabinet over her toilet and pulled out the role of bandages, she cut a long enough strip and wrapped it thickly round her cuts; she then taped it so it was secure.

When Marie had finished, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She turned her iPod docking station on and turned it up so Evanescence's Tourniquet was blaring out. Marie laid down her bed and listened to the lyrics that reminded her of herself and cried.

"**I tried to kill my pain**

**But only brought more**

**So much more**

**I lay dying**

**And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long**

**Will you be on the other side**

**Or will you forget me?**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**(return to me salvation)**

**I want to die!**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My God my tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**My wounds cry for the grave**

**My soul cries for deliverance**

**Will I be denied Christ**

**Tourniquet**

**My suicide"**

When the song ended, Rogue sat up and went into her bathroom cabinet to get a makeup wipe, when she got the wipes out; she noticed the bottle of Painkillers at the back of the cabinet, Rogue grabbed the bottle and sat down on her bed 'can I really do this?' she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror,

"Yes I can, I am nothing but a waste of space, Logan doesn't like you, he likes Jean- pretty, thin Jean" She whispered to herself looking down at the bottle.

Meanwhile...

Logan walked up the stairs to get to Marie's Room, Logan was fuming, and he wanted to rip his claws through everybody – especially Jean! 'How could they just sit and laugh and do their everyday things when Rogue is suffering like this?' he thought to himself, he knew it was partially he's fault to, he shouldn't have left her, but these people are supposed to protect their student and they failed to protect her. Logan walked up the last set of stairs and rounded a corner into a corridor, Marie's room was at the end, Logan was still shaken at what he had seen Marie do to herself, he loved her but he was so confused about his feeling for Marie and he knew that he would never be able to live if anything happened to her. As he got closer to her room, he could hear the loud banging of music vibrating off the door, he didn't know what the song was but it was a rock song. Logan knocked on the door,

"Marie" he called out,

When he got no answer, he knocked and called out again 'maybe she can't hear me?' when he still didn't get an answer, Logan started to panic, he banged on the door repeatedly, he banged loud, so he knew she would be able to hear that, he still didn't get an answer. Logan backed away from the door and kicked it hard, the door shattered, he kicked it once more with all of his superhuman strength and the door flew off, he ran into Marie's room just in time to see her put a handful of pills in her mouth and was about to drink the water in her hand, Logan's adrenaline kicked in and he ran to her, knocking the water out of her hand,

"NO!" he shouted as he put his fingers in her mouth trying to get the pills out, Rogue who was gagging as he's fingers where in her mouth, started to cry again .When Logan was satisfied that there were no more pills, he looked at the bottle of painkillers, he's heart broke knowing that Marie could have killed herself, if he was a minute later. Logan wrapped his arms around Marie who was convulses in tears; he placed her head on his chest and let her cry, he hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to get there at the right moment. Logan's heart constricted tightly as he had the image of finding Marie on the floor dead. Tears started to run down Logan's cheeks, he didn't bother to wipe them he just held Marie close to him. He started to stroke her hair and said,

"Marie, I am taking you away from here tonight, I am going to protect you, just me and you now, were going to my cabin in Canada, I am going to help you" He said while kissing her forehead.

**Hey guys hoped you liked, thumb up for Evanescence xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys , I am so sorry I haven't updating since July but my laptop broke , so I haven't had any Laptop my whole summer **** but anyway its fixed now and I hope you like Chapter 4 xx**

The next morning Logan was in Marie's Bathroom having a shower, thinking about last night events. Last night Marie had cried herself to sleep on Logan and Logan had fallen asleep shortly after that, After the Night Marie had, he didn't want to wake her. They had a big day ahead; they would be travelling to Canada by truck, and it was going to be a long journey. Logan needed to get Marie out of here for a while to let her clear her head, and if he was being honest he was looking forward to spending some alone time with Marie.

When Logan got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around him and walked back into Marie's room, but Marie was nowhere to be seen, Logan started to worry, all kinds of thought were running through his brain. Logan noticed the note laid out on Marie's now made bed, Logan frowned and walked up to it, he picked it up and opened it.

'**Logan I have just gone downstairs**

**To use the communal shower, **

**I will be back soon**

**Marie X '**

Logan put down the note, satisfied that Marie was safe. Logan got dressed and went out of Marie's Room and down to Professor Xavier's to tell him what was happening.

Meanwhile in the communal shower downstairs Marie was sitting on the shower floor in her cubical crying while the hot water sprayed on her back, she didn't want to be here, she was so fed up of Logan coming back and then drooling over Jean Grey. 'Everyone just feels sorry for me here, I am sick of it!' She thought.

Marie looked down at her arm which was covered in angry deep cuts; they had started to scab over now. Marie traced her fingers across the cuts gently, she didn't regret it at all, doing this finally made her feel better, and it made her feel like she could breathe again. She felt ashamed that Logan had caught her doing it but she didn't know he was following her. She knew Logan was trying to help her and she was gratefully for that, but she didn't know if she could be helped. She still wanted to lose weight and she has now discovered the addictive release called self harm, 'I could go with Logan and pretend that I am getting better and then I don't have to stop' she thought happily , she definitely wanted to get out of here for a while so this was a perfect opportunity.

When Marie was out of the shower and dresses, she walked upstairs to her room and opened the door, she saw that Logan wasn't here anymore, she looked in the bathroom just to check but he was not here, Rogue shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the note to see if he had read it, she picked it up and saw that he had write on it too,

'**I am going down to Xavier to tell him where we are going **

**Why don't you pack?**

**Be back soon Logan'**

Marie smiled, she couldn't believe she was finally getting away, she had always wanted to see Logan's cabin, She secretly couldn't wait to spend some alone time with him.

When Logan got to the professors office, he was about to knock when he heard,

"Come in Logan"

Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door , Xavier was sitting behind his desk looking at him and smiled when he walked into his office, he offered Logan a seat and when Logan sat down he said,

"I am taking Marie away for a while, I didn't realise how bad it was and She needs to get away to be able to get better, were leaving tonight"

Xavier nodded his head and said,

"Ok then I understand, yes she does need to get out of here for a while, let her clear her head, Where are you going?"

"My cabin in Canada, it's secluded so it will be peaceful for her, I want to help her Charles, I care about her a lot but Right now she thinks no one cares for her" Logan said sadly.

"I know you do Logan and if anyone can help her it's you, just don't let anything happen to her, protect her" Xavier said,

"I will never let anything happen to her!" Logan said pissed off that he could even think he wouldn't.

Charles nodded and said,

"I know you would"

Logan stood up and said,

"Well I am going to help Marie pack; I will let you know when were leaving"

"Ok then see you then Logan"

Logan walked out of the door and as soon as he did he saw Jean run away from the door, 'She was listening!'

"Jean!" He called out,

Jean stopped and looked around at him pretending she had just noticed him,

"Oh hey Logan I was just looking for Cyclops"

"Mmm sure you were!" Logan replied as he walked up to her.

"Why was you listening through the door?" He said angry

"I wasn't Logan" She lied

"Yeah right whatever" he said as he turned to walk away.

"So are you really leaving again then?" Jean asked

Logan turned around and said,

"Yeah with Marie for a while, why?"

Jean walked up to him and said,

"We never got to have that night, don't go, you want me to much to apart from me again"

She touched his chest and pushed her head up to kiss him, Logan growled and pushed her hard to get her away from him, he didn't believe in violence on women but god he wanted to smack this women right in the face, she was the reason why Marie thinks he would rather be with Jean than her, she's partly the reason why Marie is like this!

Logan went up in Jean's face and said,

"You ever come near me or Marie again and you'll wish you were never born! And I don't want you, you stupid bitch, Your just another meaningless desperate slut!"

Jean run away terrified and Logan didn't feel any guilt for shouting at her, he walked up the stairs to Marie's room,

'Why would I want her when I have Marie, She's the one I want!'

**Hey guys I hope you liked, again I'm sorry for taking a while , I will update weekly from now on , Please Review to tell me what you think and If you have any ideas you would like me to do , Thank you , Jas xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I hope you like this Chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, Thank you.**

**Thumbs up for Xmen 4 coming out soon! ;) If anyone knows anything about the new xmen movie, you have to PM and tell me **** xxxx**

Marie was in the middle of packing her bag, When Logan opened her door and sat on her bed, he smiled at her and said,

"You want help packing darling'?"

Marie nodded and said,

"Yeah could you get me the little makeup bags and travel bags in the bathroom please sugar"

Logan walked into her bathroom and saw the travel bags full of makeup and creams Marie had packed earlier, he picked them up and noticed her scales still sitting under her sink, 'good she isn't taking them' He though happily.

He walked back into the room and saw that she was nearly finished packing, he gave her the bags and sat back down on her bed.

"So what did Professor Xavier say?" Rogue asked now finished packing.

"Oh he said that's fine and he wants to say goodbye before you leave"

Rogue nodded and looked down at her suitcase which was now packed and finished, she looked around the room and was glad to see that she hadn't forgot anything , Except one thing.

"Hey Logan can you take this down into the entrance, why I lock my room please?"

Logan stood up and said,

"Yeah sure kid, I'll meet you down their"

Once he had left, Marie picked up her large oversized handbag and walked into her bathroom, she picked up her scales and placed them in her bag and zipped it up. She walked out of her door, making sure she locked it and walked downstairs to meet Logan.

When she got downstairs she saw Logan talking to Xavier and Storm, she walked up to them and said,

"I am ready Logan"

Everybody turned to look at Marie; it made her feel really uncomfortable. Marie wrapped her arms around her waist to hide her fat stomach; she looked down wishing everybody would stop looking at her.

"Marie, we are going to miss you around here, I hope you come back soon" Storm said kindly

Marie looked up and said,

"Thank you"

Xavier wheeled his chair toward Marie and took her hand and looked at her,

'I hope you get better Marie, we all do' Xavier said telepathically,

Marie smiled and said,

"Thank you"

Marie looked at Logan and said,

"Should we go now?"

Logan nodded and said,

"Yeah sure kid lets go"

Marie walked out of the mansion door, not looking back at the two professors behind her, she knew they were being nice, but the voice in the back of her head was telling her it was all lies. She got into the passenger's side of Logan's truck and leant back against the seat and sighed, she was glad to be away from the mansion but she was scared Logan would stop her dieting.

Logan who was driving the truck, sneaked a look at Marie who looked like she was in deep thought about something, he was worried about her, really worried. Logan had never seen Marie this bad, he knew Jean had made it look like he wanted her and not Marie but that wasn't true , yes he still called her kid but she was far from it , she had blossomed into a beautiful women and to be honest Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He just needed to make Marie see that, he knew it may take a while.

Logan kept thinking about all the cuts on her arm and how bad they were, he had seen Marie had put a bandage on her arm that night, but he didn't know for sure if she had cleaned it properly or if it was infected. Logan didn't know shit about first aid , having the gift of healing yourself didn't require much first aid need, but he would be able to tell if it was infected or not.

Logan sighed looking at the road once more, they had been driving for about an hour and a half and he was getting hungry, he looked over at Marie and said,

"Hey darling, I am going to pull over at the next dinner and we can get something to eat"

Marie looked over at him and started to silently panic, she didn't want to eat, not in front on Logan, she couldn't let him know what a fat pig she was!

"Um yeah sure" She said

When they got to the dinner, Marie and Logan sat down at a little table over by the corner. A woman whose name tag said 'Darlene' came and asked them what drinks they would like, Logan ordered a root beer because he was driving and Marie ordered water.

When the lady had brought them their drinks and had left them to decide what they would like , Logan gave Marie the menu to look through , he knew she wouldn't want to eat but she would have to start eating a little bit at a time to start to get better.

"So Marie, what are you having? I'm gunna have the juicy lamb platter"

"Um I am going to have the organic green bean salad" Marie replied.

Logan nodded his head 'Well At least's she's eating' he thought

The women came and took their order, leaving them alone again,

"You're going to love my cabin Marie, It's not all done up like your bedroom at the school but it's perfect for me and I think you will still really like it. I found a flat screen TV on the side of the road a couple of months ago , someone had just chucked it out, it works perfectly so it is in my living room , it's pretty homely now. I thought now your here you could girl it up a little?" Logan said smiling

Marie smiled, even though she knew it was going to be hard hiding this from Logan, she was happy that she was spending time alone with him.

"Are you sure that's what you want, me girly-in up the big bad wolverine?"Marie said laughing.

"I don't mind darling, you're the only one I care about now" he said chuckling slightly

Marie smiled at this, she really did love Logan, and she just hoped that one day she could be thin enough to be attractive for him.

Darlene the waitress came over with their dinner and placed them in front of the right person, Logan rubbed his hands together, practically drooling over the meal. Mean while Marie was having a panic attack inside, she didn't mind eating a salad because it barley had any calories in, but it was eating in front of Logan that scared her most. Marie picked up her fork and started to slowly put some lettuce in her mouth, she took her time chewing it until it was mush inside her mouth before swallowing it. She did this to her dinner for the next 10 minutes.

Marie didn't realise Logan had finished his meal already and was watching her, he was concerned about Marie, he cared about her so much and he just wanted to make her better. He couldn't understand why anyone would call her fat or say something to make her like this, Marie was beautiful and she was never fat or chubby, she always had a nice body. He needed her to realise that.

When Marie had finally finished her salad, she looked up to see Logan watching her, Marie blushed and looked down at her empty plate, 'oh no did he see me eating? Does he think I'm a fat pig?' She thought panicking.

Logan saw her blush and he reached over and took her hand in his and said,

"You ready to go darling?"

Marie nodded and said,

"I'll meet you at the truck, I just need to use to bathroom"

"Sure kid" Logan replied as he walked to the counter to pay.

Marie walked into the dinner bathroom and locked the door behind her, she drunk some water from the tap and kneeled on the floor beside the toilet. Marie put two fingers down her throat and started to gag, she kept her fingers in there and stuck them deeper , She gagged again and then threw up into the toilet , she did this 3 more times.

When Marie was satisfied that her salad was out of her system, she looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes and cheeks were swollen and blotchy, she splashed some cold water on her face a couple of times and then wiped her face dry with the paper towels provided. She looked back her reflection and was satisfied that she could pass as ok.

Marie walked out of the dinner and into Logan's truck, she smiled at him and said with a raspy voice from throwing up,

"You ready?"

Logan nodded and said,

"Sure kid, we will be there in about 40 minutes"

Logan started the truck up and started to drive down the deserted road, Logan wasn't stupid; he could smell vomit from a mile away thanks to his sense of smell. He needed to do something fast, and he didn't care if he was strict about it. Marie was going to get better!

**Hey guys, what do you think about chapter 5? I hope you liked it, Please review and let me know.**

**Thank you xxxx**


End file.
